Movies at Rohan's
by Bijoux25
Summary: Koichi, Josuke, and Okuyasu try to find a TV to watch their rented movies. The somehow convince Rohan for better or worse.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Hirohiko Araki.

Author's Note: Guess who went to college and hasn't written a fanfic since like, 2011. A short, mostly pointless thing for my buddy Jojolightningfingers because we both love the Morioh Twerk Team.

* * *

><p><strong>Movies at Rohan's<strong>

Koichi and Okuyasu watched the show from their seats on the patio of Cafe Duex Maggots. Josuke was at the pay phone down at the corner, slouched over as he spoke into the mouthpiece, his chin jutted out in the telltale way that said he was irritated. Okuyasu pushed back onto the back legs of his chair, his arms hanging limply over the back.

"She said no, huh," he mused. Koichi only hummed and played with a bit of the plastic bag on the table. Josuke pressed his fingers to his temple, nodded, and hung up the phone. He jammed his hands in his pockets and walked back up to join his friends.

"Well, my house is out," he huffed as he fell into his seat. He was pouting, though he would deny it if anyone pointed it out, and rubbed some of the condensation off the side of his glass. "She said 'Your friends can't come over tonight. I had to take some work home today and you'll be too loud,'" his voice was a high, feminine imitation.

"Man, that totally sucks." Okuyasu said. "Maybe we should take them back and see if they'll give us a refund." Josuke was shaking his head before he'd even finished the sentence.

"No way! We shelled out a lot for these because they're new releases. I'm gonna watch these even if I have to pay someone to borrow their tv." He turned to Okuyasu. "You don't have one?"

"I told you, not even one!" Okuyasu said. Josuke sighed and set his head on the table dramatically, his hair rustling the bag with the small stack of dvds inside. Koichi made the mistake of clinking the ice in his glass as he moved it. Two sets of eyes settled on him. Josuke's grin was wolfish.

"Koichi, you've got a tv, don't you?" he asked and sat up on his elbow.

"Yeah, there's one in the rec room, but I don't really want to go there... Sis is having some of her friends over too," he explained. Yeah, they _could _go to his house. He doubted his parents would have a problem with it but... "I'm out with you guys today because I wanted to -not- be home today." Women were intimidating alone, much more so in large groups, and would these two really be watching these movies when his sister's friends were around?

"What about Mr. Joestar?" he offered. Josuke's eyes narrowed and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I don't wanna be watching a bunch of horror movies with an old guy and a baby," he said. He looked at Okuyasu, who shrugged helplessly before he perked up again. "I _do _have other family though," Josuke said.

A few minutes later they had paid for their drinks and the three of them had gathered around the same phone booth Josuke had used before. Josuke gave them a thumbs up as he punched in the number for the Morioh Grand Hotel and asked for Mr. Kujo.

"Hey! It's me Josuke-" he paused, his grin fading. "Uh, no. I'm fine. No emergency. No... no..." His eyes narrowed and he rolled his eyes at the other two. Okuyasu poked his head into the booth as he tried to listen in and Josuke turned to wrestle him back out with his free arm. "Well, we wanted to know if we could come over and-" he paused and his expression dropped to something Koichi thought was disbelief.

"He hung up on me," Josuke growled, once again slamming the receiver down. He pushed Okuyasu out of the booth with him and Koichi frowned. "That guy's got a fucking tree shoved up his ass," Josuke griped, and all three chuckled.

"What now?" Koichi asked. The dvds were heavy in his hand as their options ran low. Okuyasu crossed his arms, brow furrowed with thought. Josuke gave him a curious look.

"Onto something?" he asked and Okuyasu pinned his gaze on Koichi.

"Why don't you call Rohan?" He said it like a question, but Koichi knew he didn't really have a choice in this one. Josuke looked conflicted but his want to make use of the money he'd spent at the rental shop won out over his general dislike of the artist.

"Yeah, call him Koichi. He's super rich. He _has_ to have a nice tv," he said, and jabbed his thumb towards the phone.

"He's gonna say no," Koichi pointed out. All three of them knew Rohan's dislike of seemingly everyone, but especially Josuke. "I don't know if it's a great idea to just have a movie night at his house."

"No, no, call him," Josuke pressed and gripped Koichi's shoulder. Okuyasu joined in on the effort to manhandle him into the booth.

"Yeah, call him. You're like a... mangaka whisperer or something. I don't know. He listens to you," Okuyasu pointed out. Koichi huffed when he was pressed into the phone, shot them an irritated look, but picked up the receiver nonetheless.

As always, Rohan picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he said, and his tone made Koichi wonder if he really could convince him to answer his door, much less actually let anyone in his house.

"It's Koichi," he started, "Uhm, hey, do you have a tv?" he asked. Behind him Josuke hissed "Is your refrigerator running?" and Okuyasu snickered.

"Of course..." Rohan said after an extended pause. Koichi heard him shift and knew he'd heard Josuke. "You're with your friends," he said, mild irritation in his voice.

"Yeah, Josuke and Okuyasu."  
>"What do you need my tv for?" Rohan pressed.<p>

"Well..." Koichi started, "We rented a few movies earlier but no one seems to have a tv we can use to watch them tonight."

"There's three of you, and however many people you know, and you can't find even a single tv?" Rohan asked. Koichi could tell he thought it was funny and he half expected the artist to tell him that it sounded like a personal problem and hang up on him.

"I know. It's crazy," Koichi pressed quickly, wanting to keep Rohan on the phone. "We've called everyone else we know so we were wondering if you weren't busy..."

"I already finished my pages this week. I'm not busy," Rohan cut in, "but that doesn't mean I'm willing to babysit two punks while they watch their movies in my basement." Koichi wasn't sure what to make of Rohan speaking like he wasn't related to Josuke and Okuyasu at all.

"Right, but-" Again, Rohan spoke over him.

"Bring me something for dinner and I'll let them watch whatever they want."

"What? Really?" Koichi perked up. He heard Rohan's chair creak as he shifted and Josuke and Okuyasu were starting to crowd in around him.

"What'd he say?" Okuyasu pressed but Koichi glared at him to be quiet.

"What do you want?" he asked. Rohan hummed.

"It doesn't matter. Just don't be stingy with me. This is your night's rent so bring something that won't piss me off. And don't come before seven. I won't answer the door."

"Uh, sure, okay," Koichi said. Rohan purred.

"See you then," the phone clicked and Koichi pulled it back and gave the receiver a slightly confused expression. Josuke nudged him.

"Come on, spill. What'd he say?" they both pressed him until the blond growled and shoved them both back.

"He said he'll let us use the tv in his basement if we bring him something for dinner." Again, the conflicted expressions.

"Damn, he's stingy," Okuyasu frowned. Josuke just looked agitated.

"He can buy his own dinner. He knows we can't afford stupid stuff like that!"

"Yeah, but he's got a nice tv, remember?" Koichi pointed out. "Do we have another choice?" he asked. When neither of them looked pleased he shoved Okuyasu in the side lightly. "And it was your own idea! It's not my fault that you want to use Rohan's tv without actually going to his house." Josuke made a soft sound of disgust.

When the three of them showed up at Rohan's house at seven, they found the door cracked open and a sheet of paper taped to it with a list written in Rohan's handwriting:

1. Leave the food on the kitchen counter.

2. Don't bother me. I'm busy. (A lie, Koichi thought, but he didn't comment on it.)

3. Be quiet.

4. Don't scuff the floor.

5. Don't mess up the furniture.

6. Clean anything you touch.

7. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING. (Josuke scoffed "What?" at this rule.)

8. You're only allowed in the basement.

9. If you're not out of the house by midnight I'll hurt you.

"Geez," Okuyasu sighed and Koichi thought he might have taken Rohan's list seriously. He let the other two in ahead of him, pointed them to the basement, and went to the kitchen to set down the box of Chinese food they'd gotten on their way over before he joined the others.

"I'm not letting you people stay over any later just because you decided to show up ten minutes late," a voice said. Koichi jumped and nearly dropped the bag. He sighed and set his hand on his chest before he reached out and flicked the overhead light on. Rohan blinked at the brightness and sneered.  
>"What are you doing in the dark?" Koichi asked. Rohan didn't answer but motioned for the bag in the blond's hand.<p>

"Why are you late?" he shot back. He took the bag when Koichi offered it to him, set it on the counter and went about pulling the carton out and opening it. "Chinese." His tone wasn't impressed, but whatever snide comment he had in his head remained there.

"Yeah, we decided to eat out for dinner anyways and just brought you something." Rohan pulled open a drawer, took out a pair of chopsticks and poked around at the food. He settled on a slice of water chestnut and chewed it quickly.

"-Just-, brought me something," Rohan said. Koichi could only shrug. He knew exactly what was going on in Rohan's head. The artist had demanded they pay him with food simply because it would cost them money and he'd been banking on them having to go out of their way just for his sake. Just picking something up for him from somewhere they already happened to be ruined that and Koichi knew it irritated him.

"I can't help that," Koichi pressed, and Rohan's expression said that he knew it. "Besides, isn't your list kind of strict?" he asked. "We're only going to be here for a few hours."

"That list isn't for you," Rohan explained, nudging a piece of chicken to the side and chewing on a green bean instead. "If I'm not specific with Idiots One and Two they'll tear my house down. Again," he growled. "Besides. They're nosy."

"They're not nosy-" Koichi started.

"Not to you because they've got nothing against you." Koichi just wanted to put his head on the counter and give up. Rohan was being difficult, like it was his fault he'd decided to let Josuke and Okuyasu in his house.

"Why you just get along with them?"

"That's like asking me why can't I just grow wings and fly. It doesn't work like that," Rohan explained. He decided he wanted that piece of chicken now.

"But I'm tired of refereeing you guys..." Koichi sighed. It was hopeless, but he wanted to voice it nonetheless.

"Then come over by yourself next time." He said it matter of factly, but the look he gave Koichi seemed sly, like he was about to smile but couldn't quite bring himself to do so. Downstairs, there was a loud thump, a cheer of victory, and Rohan took a slow, deep breath. "Go watch your movies," he said as he went back to his dinner. Koichi sighed and went, pondering over the meaning in the artist's words.


End file.
